Graves
Graves is Dru's best friend and love interest in the Strange Angels series.He is half-asian and is described in Strange Angels book #1 as a" skinny goth boy". History Graves left his home when he was twelve, and has been living in an abandoned office in the back of a mall ever since. His reason for leaving is unknown, although it is mentioned that his mother had many abusive boyfriends, so this probably had something to do with it. Graves first meets Dru when the girl ditches class on the day her father went after Sergej. He takes her out to play billiards and eat pizza. He meets her again a day later, in the very same mall that he lives in, when she ditches class (again), having just shot her zombified father. After telling him that she cannot go home, he lets her stay at his secret place in the mall. Later on in the mall, Dru and Graves encounter a burner and a werwulf, the latter of which is described as having dark gray fur and a white streak on his head. This same werwulf later bites Graves on the shoulder. The werwulf also appears when Christophe and Dru first meet face-to-face, attempting an attack on Dru. Despite Dru's precautions and worries concerning Graves' transformation, Graves does not "change" into a werwulf even after the full twelve hours. At first, Dru assumes it's simply because Graves is a virgin and thus, most likely immune to the bite of a werwulf. However, Christophe later reveals him to be a loup-garou, ''which means that he gets all the benefits of a werwulf, but does not physically "change". In other words, he is a werwulf "prince", as ''loup-garou are above werwulfs in rank. Appearance Book 1 (Strange Angles) Graves is described as a goth half-asian with a baby-face and a big bird-like nose. Dru mentions several times how bird-like Graves looks and acts as. His messy dark wavy hair often covers his eyes completely. His eyes are described as brown and green, changing, ranging from vibrant green to brown. It is often mentions how he has good skin, despite the fact he doesn't care for it much. He is always wear the same black coat. It is also implied that he is very tall and lanky and skinny, which partly changed after being bitten by Ash. It is presumed that he is the same age as Dru. Book 2 (Betrayal) As the book progresses Graves begins to loss his gawkiness. He is also no longer the lanky kid anymore, he get broad shoulders and loses most of his shiness. He eyes change as while because of the bite he loses all traces of brown in his eye they are green, especially when he shift into a loup-garou ''his eyes glow green and can be seen in the dark. He is still always seen with the black coat and towards the end Dru describes as handsome and when he smiles he could be a heartbreaker. Book 1 (Strange angles) Graves is the kid sitting in front of Dru. When Dru rushes out of school intending to skip he offers to hang out with her. He takes her to an 18 and over bar and they have a good time playing on the hockey air table. Then when Dru kills the zombie reanimation of her father and goes to the mall. Graves is the one that approaches her and comforts her even though he does not know anything of the ''real world at this point. Because Dru tells him she cannot go home he does not push her to know why instead he shows her where you lives. Revealing that he is homeless and lives in the back of the mall. He is embarrassed to admit it until he realizes Dru doesn't mind. While they live in the mall he takes care of Dru constantly saying "''Don't worry first one is free". ''On the second night there he takes Dru out to wonder through the mall warning her that Sears has a working camera then he goes off to do his own thing. He returns just as Dru is shooting at a Burner and is completely shock especially when Dru points the gun at him and shoot. He ducks not knowing that Dru was actually shoot at the tracker werwulf (Ash) that was behind him about to attack. She yells at him to get moving and they run away together to find a safe place however, Ash recuperates fast catching up to them and biting Graves. Dru manages to shoot Ash and picks up a very shocked Graves. Graves is being dragged to safey by Dru to the second floor bathroom while they wait for the cops to come and clean up the mess and Ash runs away. While in the bathroom Graves is still very much in shock and just lets Dru binge him up. Dru decides she needs to go back to Graves little room in the back of the mall to get her bag but does not want to bring Graves with her because he would only be a burden. Graves however pleads for her to take him with her and eventually she agree. Once they grab her stuff they head toward the bus stop and Graves goes with Dru home. She undresses him because he could have hypothermia and they sleep together in her bed sharing body heat. When he wakes up he realized he is tied up and instead of showing he anger or fear he uses humor to lighten up the mood so he says "kink". However Dru has a gun and says she will shot him if he doesn't answer when it came to the last question (" Are you a virgin?") he hesitates and that when Dru point the gun directly at his head causing him to to start crying in fear and answer that he indeed was. Dru trys to calm him down and explain things to him while she unties him but he wont hear her out and tell her to get the fuck away from him. Once he calms down dress up in her sweats he goes to the living room and lets her explain. She tell him that she need to know if he was a virgin to see if Ash's bite had turned him into a werwulf. She explains to him that if after 12 hours she didn't turn then he was ok and she also tells him being a virgin is the reason the bite didn't take. He doesn't say anything and they decide to eat. Graves helps clean up around the house and they stay in for about three day because of the crazy snow storm everything is closed and they can't leave the house. Graves tell Dru about his future plans. He tells her that he plans on getting his GED and going to college where he plans on majoring in math and becoming a college professor. He tells her that professor get paid crap until they reach tenured and his plan revolves around never bring homeless or poor again. After 3 days of being wholed up in the house Dru decides she need to go out to find a telephone. Graves once again insist on not being left behind because he can sense that Dru just want to get rid of him. She reluctantly agrees and they go to a Cafe together. There Dru tells him that she is about call a contact of her dad's but he could be dangerous so if she came back for him that meant they were safe but if she didn't he had go back to the house without her and wait for her there. When she didnt go back to him he left and when to the house and waited anguishly for her. When she came back she told him at she was as good as dead and he should leave if he didnt want to die as well. Category:Background Category:Main Characters